In All Her Glory
by Reily Yuy
Summary: Reposted! HeeroxUsagi, 3x4 and 2x5. Serenity Tsukino has become Sailor Cosmos too soon and is forced to raise her daughter alone throughout centries of loneliness. In the future there is some one as lonely as she. Will they ever meet?
1. How it Began

In All Her Glory By: Reily Yuy  
  
A/n: okays, so I decided to post yet another story. And I still haven't finished chapter sixteen of "Where I Belong". I'm getting there so please don't hate me. The basis of this story is from a weird ass dream I had. So if it passes for being very odd, then at least you know why. Now for the disclaimer. my new muse, since Chaos was doing a crappy job of it. Jessica!  
  
Jessica: Why do I have too?  
  
Me: Cause you're my muse and I asked you too.  
  
Jessica: Right. And also if you get enough reviews this really will become a Sailor Moon/ Gundam Wing crossover.  
  
Me: More than likely I will post more no matter what. I like this story. for once.  
  
Jessica: 2x5 forever!!!  
  
Me: Just do the disclaimer.  
  
Jessica: Okay. Disclaimer: We own nothing. I mean. Reily owns nothing. Except the plot.I'm done. Now can I go glomp Fei-chan?  
  
Me: Whatever floats your boat.  
  
Jessica: Review please.  
  
With the Crystal gone, the young girl disappeared as the Moon, now turned to stone, plummeted towards the Earth's surface. Seiya watched as another Moon, smaller than the first, joined the other Moon. Seiya Kou was in agony. It was all her fault that her Princess' niece was in this mess.  
  
The maniacal villain beside Seiya was enjoying this. Soon Earth would be rid of all Terrans and he would control the Earth. Chaos would then create his own army and wage war with other planets. Everything was perfect. Until a silver light radiated from the smaller Moon. The light was soon too bright for Chaos to handle and he quickly vanished.  
  
Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, watched in amazement as the silver light took shape.  
  
-Before Chaos Disappears-  
  
Serenity Tsukino, Princess Serenity and future Queen of the Cosmos, floated in eternal darkness. Still in her Sailor Fuku, which identified her as the super heroin Sailor Moon, she attempted to escape the wretched darkness. But it was no use, and her life force known as the Silver Imperial Crystal was lost forever. She could not find it. Then a figure bathed in purple light appeared.  
  
"Serenity-sama. Not all is lost," Sailor Saturn stood before the forlorn Princess of the Moon.  
  
"Sailor Saturn. How is this possible? The Crystal has vanished and the Starlights are left to fight Chaos," Serenity replied, her voice void of the emotions she once held dear.  
  
"The Crystal is not gone. For it can never leave its true master. You must search inside yourself for the power. That power will allow you to not only use the true power of the Crystal, but the power to become your ultimate form. Which will allow you to destroy Chaos," Sailor Saturn explained.  
  
"I understand Sailor Saturn. And I thank you for your help. May Selenity watch over the souls of the other Senshi as well as yours. My Hotaru."  
  
With that said, Serenity gathered her strength and searched for her ultimate power.  
  
-Now-  
  
As the light faded Chaos suddenly reappeared. He growled with rage as he saw Serenity standing, of rather floating, where the twin stone Moons should be.  
  
Her butt length, blonder hair was now past her ankles and was now silver in color and out of its odango style. Her eyes were a stormy, metallic blue instead of the ocean blue they once were. Then with out warning a silver aura surrounded the Moon Child and a new transformation began.  
  
A new brooch, a seven-pointed star with wings, centered itself on her chest, where her old brooch was. Silver ribbons seemed to explode from the brooch and covered her now naked form. After covering her body, the ribbons seemed to fuse together creating a white, skin-tight body suit. But instead of ending so a skirt could form, they continued to make a matching white skirt as well. A gold sailor collar attached itself around the shoulders and a white choker with a seven-pointed star positioned itself around her neck. Her silver hair automatically put itself up into heart shaped odangos with streamers flowing down.  
  
White high heels adorned her feet and a seven-pointed star appeared on her forehead. Her Crystal Tier changed shape to a spherical staff with wings on the side and a seven-pointed star in the middle. The staff part was about as tall as Serenity and white in color. The staff ended with a white ball on the bottom with a gold ball on the bottom of the white one.  
  
There she stood Sailor Cosmos, protector and Queen of the entire Cosmos itself. In all her glory.  
  
A/n: As I said before I'm more than likely going to post the other chapters as I get them done. Which I'm warning you won't be too fast. School is a bitch. Any way, I would appreciate it if you left a review. Flames are welcome, but mind you, Jessica isn't big on flames and she just might make me do something evil. She gets like that sometimes.  
  
I will warn you now. All couples have been decided as is the case for most of my stories. Although, once I get back to working on "Faith from the Four Gods" the coupling is going to change. Miaka and Tamahome were going to get together, but after reading, "Walking a Thin Line" I quickly changed my mind. Back to the subject. NO BEGGING FOR CERTAIN COUPLES! And there will be yaoi later in the story.  
  
Jessica: 2x5!  
  
Me: We'll see. Anyway, please review. I don't care just leave a review, no matter what you say in it.  
  
Ja ne, Reily Yuy 


	2. Sad Memories

In All her Glory By: Reily Yuy  
  
A/n: Oops. heh, heh. I made a boo-boo last chapter when I mention the story that caused me to change the coupling for "Faith From the Four Gods". The story was actually called "Walking a Thin Line". My bad. Okays, now that I am at piece with myself. Time for chapter two. I told you that it would be updated as I finished the chapters. I can only work on it at school, when the time allows, so ya'll have to deal with it. And also. COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED. So no asking. But if yea want me to write on with a preferred couple then let me know and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Jessica: I don't have to say the disclaimer again do I?  
  
Me: I don't think so. I think everyone knows that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing at this point. I mean come on, if I owned both of them, then Heero and Usagi would have been together long ago.  
  
Jessica: point. Okay then. I'm gonna go glomp on Fei-chan again.  
  
Me: Review please.  
  
Chapter one- Sad Memories  
  
The memory replayed itself over and over again. That was when her cursed fate began. She wasn't supposed to become Ruler of the cosmos yet, but with the death of her Senshi had caused that.  
  
Standing watch in her Crystal palace on the Moon's surface, Serenity Tsukino Cosmos sighed in contempt. With her Senshi and Prince gone she was alone. Never before had she had to deal with such loneliness.  
  
A figure stepped from the shadows behind Serenity. Cautiously the small figure began to creep up behind Serenity, hoping to catch her off guard.  
  
"Its past your bed time young lady," Serenity cooed.  
  
"Darn. You caught me again," the figured replied.  
  
"Yes I did. Now what are you doing up this late?"  
  
"I can't sleep. Chibi-Chibi keeps snoring."  
  
"Then go sleep in my bed."  
  
"Its lonely cause your bed is too big."  
  
Serenity sighed, "Fine you can stay up for a little while. But this is not going to become a habit. Especially since Chibi-Chibi is going home soon. Got that my little one?'  
  
"Yes mommy." The child stepped fully from the shadows and into the light. She had blonde hair pulled into pigtails and big, blue eyes. She was dressed in pink footie pajamas and carried a small white rabbit. The small child appeared no older than five.  
  
"Mommy?'  
  
"Yes hunny?"  
  
"Why don't we ever go to Earth?"  
  
Serenity paused to think. Her hard silver eyes softened at her daughter's curiosity, "Because hunny. No one knows about us. And there is a war going on."  
  
"Can't you stop the war? I thought you was strong enough."  
  
"I could. But I am bound to the rules of Fate and Destiny. I cannot stop the war. But if I were to go to earth, than I could fight."  
  
"Why don't you?'  
  
"Cause I refuse to endanger your life by entering a war."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mommy? I love you."  
  
"I love you too. My Rini."  
  
Five young men stood on a cliff watching the sunset. Each held a rose, ready to throw them in.  
  
"We will never forget what you have done for us. You were a great help to our cause. May your spirit rest in peace. Farewell our friend. Goodbye our Princess," Quatre Winner spoke for everyone, giving Relina Peacecraft their own prayer. Quickly he threw in his blood red rose into the ocean below.  
  
Trowa Barton was next. He threw in his rose then went to comfort his lover. Wufei and Duo followed after Trowa. Both, whether they would admit it or not, had respect for the Pacifist Princess. After throwing in their roses, Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang went to help comfort Quatre.  
  
Heero Yuy was last to throw his rose in. He had fallen in love with Relina. And without her, he knew that he would start to turn back into the Perfect Soldier. Tears began to fall from his cold, prussian, blue eyes. He would never be able to fall in love again. After throwing in his white rose, Heero made his way to his friends.  
  
Then the five former pilots made their way to the limo that would take them back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
A/n: Okays, now that it has officially become a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover, I don't really have to rush to finish the next chapter. *Dodges fruit being thrown by Jessica* Or maybe I do. Well I hope you liked that chapter.  
  
And before I get a bunch of emails saying that Rini doesn't have blonde hair or blue eyes, let me say this. I know I happened to have seen most of the whole series. The reason Rini's looks have changed is really quite simple. With Darien/Mamoru being dead, Serena wanted a way for Rini to still be alive. In doing this she basically just used the power of the Silver Crystal to "have" Rini. So I thought to my self. If Serena is using the Crystal to "have" Rini, shouldn't Rini look different? So tada! Rini now looks like the entire Lunar Royalty.  
  
Okays, well I'm gonna go. Please review the chapter. I would appreciate it. But that doesn't mean you have to.  
  
Ja ne, Reily Yuy 


	3. Of Gundam Pilots and Princesses

In All Her Glory By: Reily Yuy  
  
A/n: Tada! The long a waited chapter two. This will hopefully answer all of your questions about what happened to Relina. I must say though, six reviews so far. I love the attention.  
  
Jessica: What attention? It's only six reviews.  
  
Me: Oh hush. Six or less I don't care as long as people tell me how they feel about the story.  
  
Jessica: Sure. And what about the short chapters?  
  
Me: So my chapters have been a little short. Big deal. I am hoping that they will get longer though. And I hope this is long enough. And now a new section. A list of all of the people who have reviewed so far. And they are: SelenC., Lady Earth Goddess, Fire Blade, PyroKittie, tenshi-chikyuu, and my anonymous reviewer. I wish you would have left me something to call you at least. Well that's it for my Reviewer's Section. Now all I need is to have more people review!  
  
Jessica: I lost Fei.  
  
Me: How?  
  
Jessica: Good question. He's probably glomping Duo.  
  
Me: I don't want to know. Now here is chapter two.  
  
Chapter two- Of Gundam Pilots and Princesses  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Tuesday, December 3 A.C 198 10:00 am-  
  
Rini Cosmos "Peacecraft" ran down the empty hallway in the old Peacecraft Academy. Laughing and giggling, Rini turned the corner leading to her mom's office. She was glad to finally be on earth. It was boring on the Moon with only the Earth to look at.  
  
A few months ago, Relina Peacecraft had died when the shuttle from the L-5 Colony was shot down into the ocean. It was then Serenity realized that she would have to fight. So, using the Crystal's power, Serenity disguised herself as Relina's lost twin. And the Media bought it. Later this week, Serenity and Rini would attend a meeting announcing themselves to the world.  
  
Rini giggled again. Then Rini would have lots of people to play with.  
  
"What's so funny, Hunny?" Serenity asked as she finished typing the roster for the school, which would later be called as St. Gabriel's Academy.  
  
"Nothing mommy. Its just that everyone actually buys that you are Relina's sister," Rini replied climbing onto Serenity's lap.  
  
"Hush now. That's not nice. They just need a pillar to lead them. And it was about time I began to take my role as Queen here on Earth anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry mommy."  
  
"Its okay, my little Rabbit. Just don't ever say that again."  
  
Rini went to reply, but she was cut off by Serenity tickling her.  
  
"Mommy. stop. that. t-tickles!" Rini squealed between laughs.  
  
"I know," Serenity replied as she continued to tickle her daughter.  
  
-L-2 Preventers Office-Tuesday, December 3 A.C 198 12:00 pm -  
  
Heero Yuy walked into the main Preventers office. Lady Une had called him saying that she was calling a conference with the former pilots and he was needed. Heero grunted, he had the feeling that this meeting was going to turn into a mission. Out side of Lady Une's office, Heero could hear Duo's loud voice.  
  
"Come on. It's a great idea."  
  
"He won't go for it. You know that Duo," Quatre's voice floated through the door,  
  
"Well it was an idea."  
  
Now Heero was curious. 'Time to break it up though,' Heero thought, opening the door.  
  
Duo quickly turned his head to the opening door.  
  
"Heero! You came," Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Hn," was all Heero said.  
  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre cringed. Since the death of Relina, Heero had turned back into the Perfect Soldier. They still weren't use to his change. Just then Lady Une walked in.  
  
"Oh good, you're all here. Then let's get started," she began, sitting down at her desk.  
  
"Why are we here, Onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Relina's sister," Lady Une replied.  
  
"What about her?" Quatre asked.  
  
"How much do you know?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"I was told to tell you all about her. And as for your question, Trowa, I don't know enough. That is why I asked Heero to come," Lady Une answered with a small smile to Heero.  
  
"Hn. Fine, here's the information," Heero replied in his usual monotone voice. Heero then passed out five sheets of papers with all the information on Relina's sister, Serenity Peacecraft.  
  
"Wow," Duo whistled. "If I didn't love Fei-chan, I would so ask her out."  
  
Wufei didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. But seeing as Duo was his lover, Wufei figured it was a compliment.  
  
"Now that you have all of the information on Serenity Peacecraft. I was told to inform you that you have a new mission," Lady Une said as the "boys" stared at her.  
  
'Just as I thought,' Heero sighed. 'Its turned into a mission.'  
  
"What's the mission?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Later this week Serenity and her daughter will be attending a meeting to announce themselves to all of the Earth as well as the Colonies. Your mission, should you choose to accept, is to go to the meeting and protect Serenity," Lady Une explained.  
  
"Go and protect some weak onna? Why?" Wufei asked.  
  
"She is taking over Relina's role of Queen of Earth. We must ensure that no harm will come to her. That's why," Replied Lady Une.  
  
All of the other pilots looked to Heero.  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Wednesday, December 4 A.C 198 9:00 am-  
  
"I see. So will they be around after the meeting?" Serenity asked Lady Une over the phone. "Oh, so you plan to have them stay. Should I enroll them into the school? Okay. Seniors? They are that young? Oh my."  
  
Serenity took note of the classes they should take.  
  
"No, no. I'm the same age. Yes, I see. Okay, now is there any way I can meet them before Friday? Really? Only one? Well I suppose that's better than none. By tomorrow? That would be good," Serenity continued to take notes, so she wouldn't forget. "And who shall I be expecting? A Mr. Heero Yuy."  
  
Rini giggled interrupting Serenity.  
  
"Hush Rini, I'm on the phone. Oh, sorry Lady Une. Yes it seems Rini is in a giggle mood. Yes, thank you. Tomorrow at around. 3 pm? Okay, thank you again. Goodbye." Serenity hung up the phone and glared at her daughter. "And what was so funny? I was hoping you were done giggling after yesterday."  
  
"Its just that you said that so polite," Rini giggled again.  
  
"Well I have to be polite. Its what a good Princess is. Now run and play. Mommy has work to do."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
-l-2 Shuttle Port-Wednesday, December 4 A.C 198 9:00 am-  
  
Heero Yuy walked onto the shuttle that would take him to Earth. More precisely, the Sanq Kingdom. He was the one voted to go and meet Serenity before the meeting, although he wasn't too pleased. Heero would do anything for a mission.  
  
Sitting in his seat, Heero waited for the shuttle to take off. He pulled out his laptop and began hacking into St. Gabriel's Academy, once known as the Peacecraft Academy, only to find most of his information had been put into the computer already. Now all he had to do was wait for the boring ride to come to an end. Closing his eyes, Heero decided to get some well needed sleep.  
  
-Sang Kingdom Shuttle Port-Wednesday, December 4 A.C 198 2:00 pm-  
  
"This is boring. Why does it take so long?"  
  
"Rini. That is not proper behavior. You must act like a young. Is that clear?" Serenity asked, reprimanding her daughter  
  
"Sorry mommy. But I'm bored and I forgot Luna P," Rini apologized turning her attention to the gate.  
  
Just then a man walked through the gate and towards Rini and Serenity. Rini immediately ran over to the man.  
  
"Hi! You must be Mr. Heero. I'm Rini Peacecraft. My mommy's been waiting for you," Rini announced giggling.  
  
Heero looked over to where Rini was pointing. His eyes rested on a young woman about his age. She had silver hair put up into heart-shaped buns. Her eyes were closed and she wore a black skirt and a men's, white dress shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show off her stomach. Rini grinned slyly and dragged Heero over to Serenity.  
  
"Mommy, Mr. Heero is here," Rini cried bringing Serenity attention.  
  
"Thank you my little Rabbit. Why don't you let mommy and Mr. Heero talk before we leave." Serenity's eyes remained closed.  
  
"Okay." With the Rini left.  
  
Once the little blonde child was gone Serenity opened her eyes revealing beautiful silver eyes with blue and black specks. Serenity looked Heero over.  
  
He looked to be about seventeen with messy, chocolate brown hair and cold, prussian blue eyes. He wore black skater pants, a black t-shirt, and black boots.  
  
'Not bad,' Serenity thought. 'Really cute.'  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yuy," Serenity spoke to Heero drawing his attention away from her eyes.  
  
"Call me Heero," he grunted.  
  
"All right then Heero. Shall we go?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Serenity giggled and Heero fought down a blush.  
  
"Rini!" Serenity called. "We're leaving."  
  
"Coming!" Rini yelled running towards her mother.  
  
When Rini made it to the two people, the three figures walked off to the limo that would take them to St. Gabriel's Academy.  
  
-L-2 Shuttle Port-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 11:30 am-  
  
Two days after Heero had left for Sanq Kingdom, Wufei (Wu-bubbles[1]), Duo, Quatre, and Trowa boarded a shuttle to Sanq as well. By the time the shuttle would land, the four pilots would have roughly two hours to get ready and to get everything settled. Hopefully that would be enough time. Heero would pick them up at the shuttle port and take them to St. Gabriel's to get ready. Boy was this going to be fun.  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Heero's Dorm-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 2:00 pm-  
  
Rini watched as Heero finished getting ready. He had two and a half hours till he had to pick up his friends and decided to blow off some time by taking Rini to the park. Also by taking Rini to the park, it would allow Serenity sometime to finish the schedules. Which needed to be finished before the meeting at 7:00 pm.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet? You take longer than mommy," Rini whined.  
  
Heero smirked, yet another quality about Serenity that would be useful.  
  
"I'm done so quit complaining, Squirt," Heero shot back.  
  
"Hey I'm not a Squirt. That was mean."  
  
"That wasn't mean. Calling you "Shrimp" would be mean," Heero argued back like a three year old.  
  
Rini giggled, "You know what? Mommy told me that Lady Une said you wouldn't talk much because of Auntie Relina's death. So how come you talk lots around me?"  
  
"Good question Squirt," Heero smirked. "Remind me to tell you later."  
  
With that Heero flung a pillow at Rini and ran out the door. Rini growled and chased after the former Pilot of Wing.  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Principles Office-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 2:00 pm-  
  
Serenity bit back a growl This was harder than she thought. Just a few more schedules and then she was done. But she was running low on classes.  
  
"Grrrr.. This is so not cool," Serenity hissed to herself. "Well at least I have the Pilots where they need to be."  
  
She sighed. She was so glad Heero had volunteered to take Rini out of the building so she could work. Serenity smiled, Heero seemed to be keeping Rini out of the way so she could work.  
  
Rubbing her temples, Serenity got up and paced the room. The teachers wouldn't be here till Saturday and school didn't start until Monday morning. The students were starting to arrive and everything was beginning to take its toll.  
  
She could do this. This was nothing. Fighting Chaos was harder. Serenity took a deep breath.  
  
'Okay. Get it together girl.'  
  
She took another deep breath. Sitting back down behind her desk, Serenity went back to work.  
  
-Sang Kingdom Shuttle Port-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 4:30 pm-  
  
Rini and Heero walked through the Shuttle Port making their way to Gate 36. Rini was glad Heero didn't make her go home. She wanted to meet "Mr. Heero's" friends. Without thinking Rini grabbed Heero's hand and walked with her hand in his.  
  
As they reached the gate, people came walking by and Rini held on tighter to Heero's hand in hopes of not getting lost in the crowd. Then a loud, happy-go-lucky voice floated above the noise.  
  
"Geez. I felt like a cow in a herd. Too many people."  
  
Heero smirked and Rini figured he knew the voice. Four figures came into view. The first one was a blonde guy with blue eyes, much like Rini's. He wore blue, baggy pants, a white wife beater and blue Vans. He was holding hands with a guy with brown hair covering one of his green eyes. He wore black skater pants, a green shirt and black Vans.  
  
Two more people came into Rini's view, but she only paid attention to the first one. He had long, mahogany colored hair put into a braid and deep indigo eyes that were almost purple. He wore all black and black boots. Rini grinned, she liked this guy already. Letting go of Heero's hand, the five-year-old girl ran over to the guy with the braid.  
  
"Hiya! My name's Rini."  
  
Duo blinked, "Hey there kid. My names Duo Maxwell."  
  
"You must be a friend of Mr. Heero," Rini giggled. "Will you be my big brother?"  
  
Duo laughed at her statement when Heero spoke, "I don't think your mom would like it if you just asked a strange person to be your brother."  
  
"But he isn't a strange person, Mr. Heero. He's your friend," Rini replied innocently.  
  
"Yea! I'm not a strange person, Mr. Heero. I'm your friend," Duo copied. Then he grinned, "Sure kid. I'll be your big brother. Besides we'll be watching over you and your mom for awhile."  
  
"Yay! I have a big brother!" Rini cried as she made her way to stand by Duo. But instead of standing to his right, Rini decided to stand to Duo's left. Where Wufei happened to be standing.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, Chibi Onna?" Wufei growled.  
  
Finally Rini noticed the last person. He had black eyes and black hair pulled into, what she thought was, an extremely tight ponytail. He wore white, gi pants and a blue wife beater.  
  
"I'm standing next to my big brother," Rini replied sweetly.  
  
"That's my boyfriend. And I was here first," Wufei argued.  
  
"But he's my big brother," Rini whined.  
  
"I don't care. Move Chibi Onna."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Heero turned his attention away from the five-year-old blonde and the seventeen-year-old Chinese Pilot who, at the moment, was behaving like a five-year-old to Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Its good to see you again Heero," said Quatre.  
  
"It has only been two day. You worry to much Quatre," Heero responded.  
  
"You speak," Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Only mostly around Rini," Heero explained.  
  
"She's adorable. How old is she anyway?" asked Quatre.  
  
Heero looked at Rini. She had her hair in pigtail as always. She wore a pair of pink overalls, a white shirt with a pink heart on it, and white sneakers.  
  
"She's only five. And she has no father," Heero's voice softened as well as his hard eyes.  
  
"Big brother! Your boyfriend is being mean!" Rini yelled.  
  
Duo turned red with embarrassment, "Fei stop arguing with Rini. Rini don't pester Fei."  
  
"All right big brother," Rini sighed.  
  
Heero stifled a laugh, "Now that we have that settled. Let's get going."  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Serenity's Dorm-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 6:00 pm-  
  
"Mommy you look so pretty!" Rini gushed.  
  
"Thank you baby. You look pretty too," Serenity praised.  
  
"A lot of people are going to see us huh?"  
  
"Yes. That's why we have to look our best."  
  
"And we look our best right mommy?"  
  
"Right baby."  
  
Serenity went back to fixing her hair. She was trying to decide if she was going to wear it in her usual heart-shaped buns or do something else with her hair. After putting a lot of thought into it, Serenity decided to go with her usual style.  
  
"There I'm all done. What do you think?"  
  
"I think Mr. Heero is going to like it," Rini responded in a hushed whisper.  
  
And Rini wasn't just referring to Serenity's hair. Serenity was breaking the usual diplomat way of dressing. She decided on wearing an updated version of her mother's (Queen Serenity) old dress. It was the same style but it had a gold strip around the top instead of white and the dress was white instead of lavender. Also instead of a crescent moon in the middle of the gold strip, a seven-pointed star took its place.  
  
Serenity blushed at Rini's comment. He daughter could be so perceptive at times.  
  
"Okay you. Time to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Conference Hall-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 6:00 pm-  
  
"Is everything set?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yup. No one is going to be able to ruin this meeting. Right Fei-chan?" Duo replied.  
  
"Whatever Maxwell," Wufei huffed.  
  
Quatre stifled a laugh. Trowa and Heero walked up behind the pilots.  
  
"Everything is clear Koi ([2])," Trowa stated.  
  
"Good. Heero you should double check with security and then wait for Miss. Serenity to arrive," Quatre half-ordered.  
  
"Hn," was all Heero said before walking off.  
  
"You know. I think he likes her," Duo grinned.  
  
"I think your right," Quatre responded.  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Conference Hall-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 6:30 pm-  
  
A white limo pulled up to the Conference Hall. A man with long white hair and golden eyes stepped out of the driver's side and opened the back door. Out stepped a blonde child wearing a white dress with gold sparkles on it. Then a tall woman in a gold and white dress stepped out. One would think she was a Goddess.  
  
And one person did. A seventeen-year-old man. Of course due to his training, Heero would never admit what he thought of Serenity. But the thoughts he kept to himself were nice.  
  
"Mr. Heero! Where's my big brother? I want momma to meet him," Rini babbled, looking up at Heero.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened as Heero let out a deep chuckle. It was the first time ever that Serenity had seen or heard Heero laugh. Serenity smiled.  
  
"You should laugh more often Mr. Yuy," Serenity cooed.  
  
Heero slowly stopped laughing and blushed. "I thought I told you to call me Heero," he grunted in response.  
  
"You did. But this is a diplomat meeting. And so, against my wishes, formalities are a must," Serenity exclaimed.  
  
Heero smirked, "Fine then. Shall we go Miss. Peacecraft?"  
  
Serenity nodded and took a hold of Rini's hand. Together the three made their way inside.  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Conference Hall-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 6:55 pm-  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Peacecraft."  
  
"The pleasure is mine Quatre," Serenity looked over at Trowa. "And this must be Trowa. How long have you two been going together?"  
  
Quatre and Trowa both blushed.  
  
"Since the end of the first War," Trowa answered.  
  
"I see. I wish you two luck. May your happiness be guarded through out eternity," Serenity smiled mysteriously.  
  
It was then that all five pilots saw her in a different light. She appeared to be older beyond her years. Her silver eyes held more wisdom and pain that no one her age should know.  
  
"Mommy! I found my big brother!" Rini yelled dragging Duo behind her.  
  
Serenity smirked losing her "old age" look, "Ah. So you are the young man that has become my daughter's "big brother." Its nice to finally meet you Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo gulped nervously, "Uh.hi?"  
  
"No need to be afraid. I think it's rather sweet of you," Serenity replied calmly. "And where is your lover?"  
  
Duo blushed and Rini answered, "He's over there sulking cause I took Duo away." Rini smiled impishly at Wufei.  
  
Noticing Serenity, Wufei merely nodded a hello. Serenity returned the gesture.  
  
Just then Lt. Noin walked behind the curtains, "Miss. Serenity. Its time for you and Rini to make the announcement."  
  
"Thank you Noin. Gentlemen excuse us please," Serenity spoke as she and Rini made their way on stage.  
  
"Take your places," Heero ordered.  
  
A/n: Wow! 8 pages and I still have notes and the author's note to do. Geez.. I hope this is long enough. Chapter three should be up tomorrow. Okay now for my notes.  
  
1. Now I bet you are curious as to where that came from. Wu-bubbles is a nickname that Jessi came up with.  
  
Jessi: Not really. Duo came up with it. But you weren't supposed to post it!  
  
Me: Fei'll get over it. I thought it was funny. And now for.  
  
2. Koi means love in Japanese. And I will warn you now. This does support guy/guy romance and maybe, possibly girl/girl romance. I'm sorry if it offends you, but I feel that everyone should have a lover same sex or not.  
  
Now that that is settled. I believe I am finished here. Like I said above. Chapter three will be posted tomorrow, since it's finished but not typed up yet. Fair warning. It is a short chapter cause it deals with the meeting only. That's it for now. And please continue to review.  
  
Ja ne, Reily Yuy 


	4. The Meeting

In All her Glory By: Reily Yuy  
  
A/n: Hey guys. I'm back. Here's chapter three. I figured since this chapter was done and you guys had to wait so long for chapter two I thought I'd post this one up as fast as I could. It would have been up yesterday, but it took so long to type up chapter two. WARNING! This chapter is short. Okays now for. (Drum roll). The Reviewers' Section.  
  
I'd like to thank:  
  
Solarmistress17: As mention in my notes, I update when possible and I'm glad you like it. As for being a psycho, there is nothing wrong with being one. I myself am a psycho, but you would never know it.  
  
Crystalstorm21: I thought I had seen your name somewhere before. You had reviewed "Where I Belong". Hee, hee. I'm glad to see you like my stuff enough to keep coming back. As for posting, please see what I wrote for Solarmistress17.  
  
Alexz: I write mostly at school, so I update when possible. But I'm glad to see that you like the story. It's one of my favorites to tell the truth.  
  
And lastly my second anonymous reviewer (Unless you happen to be the one from before.): I'm pleased to say that you are the only one to say anything about the ages. And no you didn't read it wrong. Someone, I won't say who, will figure out about the age thing. Of course he'll bring it too Serena's attention and she'll spill her guts. And you didn't encourage me at all. In fact if you happen to read this. I post a challenge for you. I challenge you to see if you can guess who figures out the ages. If you guess right, then I'll dedicate a chapter to you, and if you don't want that, email me and we'll work something out.  
  
Me: Okay, that's been taken care of. Now to finish my daily babbling and type the story.  
  
Jessi: Whoa, ten reviews! Way to go.  
  
Me: I know. I'm so proud. By the way, is Inu behaving?  
  
Jessi: Sure is. And I found Fei.  
  
Me: Where was he?  
  
Jessi: Glomping Duo.  
  
Me: Just as I thought. Now on to Chapter three. Please Review!  
  
Chapter three- The Meeting  
  
-L-1-Main Street-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 7:00 pm-  
  
A huge crowd was standing around a t.v waiting for the meeting to start.  
  
-Sanq Kingdom-Conference Hall-Friday, December 6 A.C 198 7:00 pm-  
  
Serenity and Rini made their way up to the podium. Rini was beginning to get really nervous but a look form her mother calmed her down a bit. Next to the podium Lady Une and Heero stood to the left leaving the right side open for Rini to stand. Serenity stood behind the podium and waited for a moment. She needed to calm down her nerves.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the Earth Sphere Alliance, the Earth, and the Colonies. I am Serenity Peacecraft, the new Queen of Earth."  
  
A cheer erupted throughout the building. Serenity smiled at their enthusiasm. Yes, this exactly what the people needed.  
  
"Beside me is my daughter Rini and my advisors Midii Une, also known as Lady Une and Heero Yuy."  
  
Another cheer arose. Rini looked up at her mom and giggled.  
  
"Us three, Lady Une, Heero and myself will try to keep the spirit of my sister alive as we strive to keep peace. But unlike my sister we accept the idea of fighting to keep our peace. And if needed, we will resurrect the Gundams to help ensure the Gundams to help ensure that our battle for peace will not fail."  
  
Everyone cheered once more as Serenity paused. Inwardly she grinned, no one objected her yet and everyone seemed to agree with her plan. Pluto was right in her prediction of the future before her death.  
  
"I am also pleased to announce that my hopes to resurrect my sister's school have finally come true. St. Gabriel's Academy's first semester starts in two day and the teachers arrive tomorrow. Also the former pilots have been registered into St. Gabriel's and are there to help ensure safety throughout the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Serenity paused to catch her breath.  
  
"I introduce to you my bodyguards and students. The Former Gundam Pilots."  
  
Applause echoed throughout the building.  
  
"Pilot 01, Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero nodded from his position next to Serenity.  
  
"Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Rini pointed to the left door exit where Duo bowed and grinned at the ladies,  
  
"Pilot 03, Trowa Barton."  
  
Trowa jumped from his position on the balcony to the floor and bowed.  
  
"Pilot 04, Quatre R. Winner."  
  
Rini pointed to the right door exit to where Quatre was stationed. The blonde pilot bowed in response and blushed at the attention he was getting.  
  
"And finally. Pilot 05, Chang Wufei."  
  
Rini pointed up to the balcony where Wufei resided. He bowed in Chinese fashion.  
  
"These five are our saviors and protectors. May Selene bless us all!"  
  
The crowd cheered again, louder this time. Only when Serenity stepped away from the podium and Rini stepped up did the crowd stop.  
  
"People of Earth and the Colonies. We, of the Peacecrafts, pray that everything we do will not be in vain. The Cosmos are guiding us, leading us down our desired paths. But remember, nothing is set in stone. It is up to you to help us keep the peace. Thank you." Rini bowed and went back to her place.  
  
Serenity took her place back at the podium. "We thank you for coming. May you have a safe journey home."  
  
Lady Une began to walk back off the stage followed by Serenity and Rini, then finally Heero. The meeting was over.  
  
A/n: Okay. Chapter three is done. But I can't say for certain when Chapter four will be up. Nothing too exciting happens there. except maybe the return of a Senshi or a cat guardian. not too sure. Let me know what you guys think.  
  
Please review!  
  
Ja ne, Reily Yuy 


End file.
